Applications that enable organizations to connect their desktop programs, such as calendaring applications, to line-of-business systems in an intuitive, cost-effective way may increase worker efficiency as well as employee satisfaction. By providing information workers with the information they need to make sound, timely business decisions, workers may become more productive and organizations more agile.
Calendaring applications commonly provide support for recurring appointments. However, many calendaring applications may not provide support for time recording. Additionally, many Line Of Business (LOB) servers may not have inherent support for recurring time recording. This results in a less than satisfactory solution for enterprise system users of integrated calendaring and LOB services who have to record their activities for accounting, scheduling, and similar purposes.